


Stress Free

by hyukko (CorellianSea)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Toys, both bottoming, complete PWP, cowritten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorellianSea/pseuds/hyukko





	Stress Free

Hyukjae throws his keys on the table in the foyer as he enters Donghae's apartment, eyebrows furrowing when he realizes all the lights are off, the decently sized apartment only dimly lit by the city lights shining through his boyfriend's floor to ceiling windows. Not even a couple hours earlier Donghae had texted him saying to come to his place after Sukira was finished. It wasn't the first time but the "I have a present for you ; )" tacked on at the end of the text made him a little more than suspicious.

Donghae was a lot smarter than people gave him credit for, and definitely a lot more devious. Shrugging off his coat and shuffling into the apartment as he feels along the wall for the light switch, he calls out into the darkness. "Hae? You home?"

“Yeah!” The younger immediately responds from the bathroom in the master bedroom. In seconds he was quickly stuffing away his dirty clothes into the hamper and coming out with a clean face, slightly wet hair and an idea that certainly pleased him to no end. With that same little semi-smirk he's had most of his life, he greets his boyfriend with a hug and low whisper in his ear.

“How was your day? I hope it was good.” Immediately, Donghae pecks the cold lobe and grins brokenly at him, beckoning his boyfriend into the bedroom where they slept. “I may or may not have bought a few items of clothing and some toys for you today since I didn’t have a schedule.”

The blond shrugged at the first question, opening his mouth to respond when the husky words were whispered into his ear, Donghae's lips brushing along his skin causing shivers to rush down his spine. Hyukjae can only stare at the other man in silence, eyes blinking curiously at him while pink tinged his cheeks. He followed Donghae into the bedroom, not entirely knowing what to expect.

“Uhhhhhhh.”

Donghae snorts at him while bending over on the other side of the bed and slowly taking out the items to display them one by one.

“I spent a lot of money on this just to make you feel good. You should be thanking me.” As each item was displayed in a row on the soft sheets, Donghae never really let his eyes drift from the toys and Hyukjae's face for reaction; which was tinged quite a shade of pink. Item one: a vibrator, new lube (hopefully flavored in Hyukjae's opinion), a sexy piece of lingerie that was slightly modified for a man, and few other things that Hyukjae could barely identify.

Hyukjae swallows thickly as his blood began to warm under his skin, rushing downwards as he eyes the items on the bed, fingers curling and uncurling at his sides as he simply does not know what to do with himself. He can feel arousal begin to pool in his abdomen and he chances a look up at Donghae, instantly regretting it when the look on his boyfriend's face only serves to turn him on even more. He was in for a long night.

“Say something?” Donghae worries when he sees an obviously heavy swallow from his long term boyfriend. He places his hands on his hips and pouts.“Look, the last thing I want to do is pressure you. We don’t have to do this if you don’t want... I know you're probably tired from schedules-- but I thought sex will help to relieve some pressure might do you some good, Hyuk.”

Hyukjae shakes his head quickly, wincing when his voice comes out rougher than he expected. "No, no. This is- I like it, don’t worry.. I... I want it. I want you. It's just... new is all." He looks Donghae directly in the eyes this time.

Donghae snorts almost immediately, smiling too brightly at the sultry gaze that Hyukjae was using.

“Come here,” He says, embracing Hyukjae first, “I love you.”

With that, he kisses Hyukjae softly, then hard, then the kiss becomes desperate as he strips off Hyukjae's shirt with difficulty since he was also trying to keep their lips in contact. Hyukjae does nothing but aid his lover in getting rid of his clothing, helping out in unbuckling the belt but only manages halfway before Donghae shoves him onto the side of the bed where everything wasn’t placed at.

Leaning back on his elbows he stares up at Donghae, panting slightly from the intensity of the kiss, he licks his lips and nibbles on the bottom one, his eyes roving up and down the others frame as he appreciates his boyfriend's body for the billionth time. Without thinking he reached out towards Donghae, intent on pulling him closer and getting some friction against his cock that was already half hard in his pants.

The brunette resists first hand, mumbling a playful 'no' to his lover's actions and palms his cock in his pants with that same amount of pressure that always got the older moaning. The blonde throws his head back and his cock isn’t even in his hands yet. With a light chuckle at how sensitive he was, Donghae grabs the ends of his pants and literally yanks off the clothing, making those low riding boxers accidentally slide down even more.

Hyukjae gasps at the sudden movements, the slightest amount of the cool apartment air brushing his cock as his underwear is shifted, he presses his own hand to the bulge moaning softly as he rubs it, eyes fluttering shut and head tilting back.

“The hell did I just say?” Donghae laughs aloud, slapping away Hyukjae's hand only after watching him for at least more than thirty seconds. He couldn’t deny that Hyukjae touching himself was a really hot sight to behold. He gets on his knees in a blink of an eye and scoots forward, looking up at Hyukjae before licking a long wet stripe up Hyukjae's clothed cock.

Biting down on his lip to muffle what he was sure to be a pathetically loud moan, Hyukjae lets his hand fall to the bed, fingers curling tightly around the sheets in an attempt to stave his hand. He loved when Donghae took charge and loved to test the others authority, but he also knew when to obey and submit. He loved it in fact.

Donghae gently slips a hand to his side and grabs a handful of his ass, or at least what he could get to, and massages the plump flesh as his mouth works wonders on Hyukjae's boxers. Mostly boxers. The fabric was rather annoying to deal with since it soaked up all his saliva and it felt like eating a shirt. He pulls away too soon for the blonde and orders him to strip. “Get up. Take your boxers off and get dressed in that lingerie I bought for you.”

Hyukjae is quick to comply, standing up and slipping his boxers off, his face steadily going more and more red as he slips on the lingerie that Donghae had bought him. He took his time, not wanting to stretch the expensive looking and delicate fabric. Once he was done. he turned to face his boyfriend, face turned downwards in a mix of embarrassment and arousal, nervously playing with his fingers behind his back.

The younger licks his lips, eyes trained on that hard cock that was pushing against the front of the panties. After a slight glance upward, he then strips himself of his shirt but leaves his gym shorts on. “God Hyukjae... Fuck you look amazing in this.” He places a hot open hand on Hyukjae's cold chest and pushes him down, getting on top of him and straddling him.

Hyukjae moans as Donghae's crotch rubs against his barely covered one when he's straddled, his hips bucking up to get more of that feeling. He risks placing his hands on Donghae's hips, using the grip as momentum to grind upwards, throaty groans leaving his lips as he gets the much needed friction he desired. He almost gets lost in the pleasure when his hands are slapped away once again and a growl leaves Donghae's lips.

“You suck at listening to me, don’t you Hyuk?” Donghae bent down to kiss him, lips smushing against each other's hard and their tongues are desperate for a taste of one another. He begins to rock his hips, only lightly and erratically, stopping sometimes for no reason until he hears that little whine in the back of Hyukjae's throat again. “What do you what? Tell me what you want babe, and ill give it to you.”

Hyukjae licks his lips, reveling in the naturally sweet taste of his lover. Hundreds of answers flew through his head at the question and most of them ended in "Fuck me." but he wanted this to last, it wasn't exactly rare that Donghae acted like this but he cherished it every time he did. The blond turns his head to eye the items at the other end of the bed, chewing on his bottom lip. Without looking at Donghae he replies, voice only slightly above a murmur. "I want whatever you want. Do whatever you like with me. Please just make me cum."

“Not good enough,” Donghae mummers softly, hand trailing up a milky thigh before slapping the flesh harshly, watching as the pale skin turned pink. “I want you to tell me what you want me to do. How you want to cum. Doesn’t even matter how many times or how long you want it. My mission here to make you feel good, babe. All night and all day long ill be your bitch. And you get to give out the orders.”

Hyukjae groans softly, the slap sending a new rush of arousal through his veins. Voice trembling with a mix of embarrassment and want, he answers. "I-I want you touch me down there with your fingers... and your tongue." Red stains his cheeks but he pushes on, not tearing his eyes away from the objects on the bed."Tease me and work me up until I'm begging using those, and fuck me long and hard until I'm screaming. Dominate me and make me yours." He looks up to lock eyes with his lover. "Please."

He could be a man about it all, but the 'please' is what literally turned him on the most. He chuckles and nods, grabbing the lube on the side of them first and wetting his fingers with it. With one pinky, he pushes the material to his lover's bottom aside when he orders his legs to be pushed up against his chest. Hyukjae's arms are hooked underneath his own knees securely and Donghae has to take deep breaths so he wouldn’t just ram his hard cock into that pink hole. “Relax,” He says simply and pushes one finger in.

Hyukjae does his best too, bottom lip tucked between his teeth as Donghae starts pumping the finger in and out, the single digit not feeling painful but still a little foreign. It had been a while since he bottom and he definitely missed it.

“How was your day, Hyukkie?” Donghae says, staring at him while adding a second finger casually. This was literally his favorite part of foreplay. Trying to get Hyukjae to talk while pleasuring him. He hums a bit as the blonde starts mumbling, but then takes a dive between his legs to lick his hole. A smile breaks out at the loud cry. “Keep going. I said I wanted to hear about your day.” Another lick, and another, and then he uses both fingers to push apart the opening to shove his tongue in.

Hyukjae gives a full body shudder and another shaky cry as he feels Donghae lick him out. Knowing the other was serious about him answering the question, the blond sucked in a gulp of air and attempted to stutter out a coherent reply. "I-It was okay- Fuck! - L-Leeteuk hyung took me out for lunch and- Oh god, Donghae, right there!" He tossed his head back his prostate is brushed, digging his nails into his own thighs as he tries to keep in his embarrassingly loud whimpers.

“Mmm,” Donghae says in distaste, pulling away and staring at the dazed and flushed man. “What did I say about you talking about other men while we're having sex? Exclude men. In fact exclude everyone but you and me. Continue on.” Hyukjae's punishment was having his hole abused by a quickly flickering tongue, tracing over the muscle roughly and nipping at the skin around it. He already knew that Hyukjae was practically leaking at this point but he didn’t intend on stopping. A cock ring would come later.

Hyukjae turned his head to press the side of his face into the pillow, one hand reaching out to twist his fingers in the bedsheets for something to grip onto even though he wanted nothing more than to touch himself. He felt the familiar sensitization of his impending orgasm curling like a tight coil in his abdomen.

“Noooope,” Donghae says, completely pulling away. “You seem stretched enough. And since you're so intent on not obeying me either, you're just gonna have to take this punishment im gonna give.” The younger turns to the array of toys on the bed and grabs the cock ring first before pulling out Hyukjae's hard cock and slipping it right on with the help of some leftover lube.

Tears of desperation stung his eyes as Hyukjae began to beg, the pressure in his cock lose to driving him mad. "No, Donghae, p-please I'm sorry I'll listen." He lets out a whine when Donghae shakes his head in response, an almost cruel smirk tracing his lips. But this is what he wanted. To give the other complete control.

“If you would listen to me for once, then maybe we wouldn’t be here, hm?” Donghae smiles and pecks his lips after letting his legs fall back into place. He admires the large cock stuffed into panties, leaking and wetting the fabric that did a terrible job of soaking it up. He gets onto the bed himself after stripping and crawls over to the headboard, “Suck me baby. Don't choke this time. Last time you choked you bit me a little. Don't want another punishment, right?”

Hyukjae nods obediently, blushing when reminded of the last time he gave his boyfriend head. Taking in a deep breath Hyukjae opens his mouth, letting Donghae guide his cock to it and darting out his tongue to flick at the wet head before fitting his lips around it.

He had to admit he was sensitive, maybe that was the reason why the moment Hyukjae's lips touched the head of his cock he jerked away with a hiss. Donghae was too turned on with all this, the night ahead of them, the lingerie and the toys that came along with it. So he doesn’t give Hyukjae a choice. He controls the blow job instead. With a coo at him, he traces the head of his penis against plump lips, wanting the other to give him a good response. Hyukjae seemed lazy tonight.

Another blush spread on Hyukjae's cheeks as he felt precome spread on his lips and parted them yet again, looking up at Donghae through his eyelashes while hesitantly sliding his tongue out of his mouth once again, letting it brush against the head of Donghae's cock.

“You're so pretty like this.” Donghae says sincerely, heart swelling from how cute his lover looked. It might have seemed a bit twisted and a bit cruel in this situation, but at the same he loved being able to only see Hyukjae like this. No one else.

Hyukjae had to look away at that, his face heating up even more at the compliment. He felt so lewd. Dolled up to be used like a toy. He knew he should hate this feeling but it only served to turn him on even more, making him wince as the ring around his cock fit a little more snugly.

His expression didn’t go unnoticed. With a smile, Donghae bends down to kiss him before resuming his dominate position. Pushing his dick against the other’s lips, he keeps sliding it back and forth before moving onto the cheek. The cold felt nice against his heat, but the sight was completely erotic from how Hyukjae looked at him while he slapped his dick against his face.

Hyukjae whimpers, squirming in pure embarrassment, his fingers tugging at the bed sheets to keep them from pushing Donghae away, or even pulling him closer. He felt the wet slap of Donghae's cock against his cheek once again and let out a soft whine for more.

Trailing his cock against his face slowly, its only after half a minute is when he loses the patience of no pleasure. He forces a thumb into the side of Hyukjae mouth and gets him to open up before pushing his dick in, moaning softly at the wet tongue that greeted him immediately.

Eyes clenching as he focuses on not choking around the girth suddenly forced into his mouth, Hyukjae lets out a muffled sound, his hands coming up to grasp Donghae's hips. Not wanting to disappoint, he immediately sets to work, sliding and curling his tongue around Donghae's cock, making sure his lips are curled over his teeth as to not hurt him.

Donghae keeps his gaze on that hard working mouth. The sound of slurping and groaning along with various other sounds were the only things that managed to filter through his ears. However, his sight trails upward to a milky cheek smeared with pre-cum, then to spidery lashes sticking together from tears. “Fuck, babe, suck harder. You're so good at this... Mmngh. I love you baby.”

Hyukjae looks up at him yet again, trying to convey his mutual feelings through his eyes while his mouth is otherwise occupied. He hums softly, tightening his lips around the thick length and applying a light suction, nails dragging down the outsides of the brunet's thighs.

His fingers find his way into blonde hair as he groans lowly, almost in a predatory manner as he pulls his dick out of Hyukjae's mouth and pushes him back down onto the bed with kisses yet again. His favorite thing in the world was to probably kiss Hyukjae, endlessly even. “I love you,” He says again, giving that famous toothless smile. “You did good.”

He mumbles his own "I love you." against Donghae's lips between soft pants, voice hoarse from the abuse to his throat. He kisses back, sliding his hands up Donghae's body to tangle his fingers in soft locks, pink splashed across his cheeks from the praise. Hyukjae lets out another small whine, rolling his hips up to bring attention to his erection, still very hard and neglected against his stomach.

“Needy now, huh? I always knew you loved having cock in your mouth. It was either that or having a dick inside you...” Donghae whispers in his ear, grinding right back down on him and listening to the little breaths that struggled out. “Now, let's see hm? What can we use on you now? We have either the anal plug, bonus: it vibrates. Or dildo, bonus: it vibrates too.” The toys shift on Donghae's weight on the mattress as he crawls over to the other side of the bed. “I think they're all pretty fun to be honest.”

The eager blond sits up, chewing on his lower lip as he watches Donghae move over to the objects. To be completely honest he didn't know he wanted either, in fact he had half a mind to just asked to be fucked and to come now, but the glint in his boyfriend's eyes told him that being patient would reward him. So instead he gets up on all fours, shuffling closer to his lover and pressing a kiss to thin lips when he gets close enough. "You pick. Anything. Just make me scream."

“Pfsh, that's no fun.” Donghae immediately replies, sitting up and criss-crossing his legs. He pulls his lover into his lap and parts his legs for him, minding the erection that bumped against his abs and caused the older man to hiss pathetically at the only feeling of pleasure he could get to. The brunette's hands go in between his legs and rub at the still slightly wet opening. Saliva always did dry too fast to Donghae.

“Choose baby. This night is about you remember? It's no fun when the king doesn’t give out orders.”

Sucking in a shaky breath, Hyukjae lifts his hands to grasp Donghae's shoulders, the rubbing at his entrance making his thighs tremble with need. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, pushing back on Donghae's hand. "But I don't know what I want more, the plug shoved snugly inside of me, making me writhe and moan from the relentless vibrations or if I want the dildo ramming in and out of me, controlled by your hand and still buzzing along my insides."

Donghae's expression darkens upon hearing those words, dick twitching at the images flashing through his mind. Instead of answering him first, he shoves two fingers in at once, plunging them into the tight heat and immediately looking for that spot to make Hyukjae scream. Once he found it, he didn’t stop. Speaking through the gasping and twitching, he groans, “Damn it, Hyukjae. When you're like this I just don’t know what to fucking do with myself.” Removing his fingers a bit too soon for even his own liking, much less Hyukjae's; he grabs the anal plug and lube, fumbling with it from the rush.

Hyukjae watches Donghae's actions through half-lidded eyes, head tipped back slightly from where he had been moaning just seconds ago, already missing the feeling of Donghae's fingers up his ass. Seeing Donghae coating the plug in lube he tightens his grip on the others shoulders and spreads his legs, leaning forward a bit to stick his ass further out, eager to get the toy inside of him.

Taking a gentle hold on his hip with one hand, the other hand goes back and uses the toy to circle the entrance gently before sliding it in. Lucky for Hyukjae that Donghae tongue fucked him earlier as well as stretching him minimally with two fingers. It was a tight fit, but it fit non the less. He looks up at Hyukjae's dreamy expression and half chuckles, showering his damp face in kisses while whispering repeatedly just how much he loved him.

Hyukjae let his eyes flutter shut, mouth falling open in a silent moan as the toy is fully sheathed inside of him. It's been a while since he's been filled and though the stretch burns a little it only added further to the arousal burning through his veins. But along with being filled the need to come intensifies and Hyukjae runs a hand through Donghae's hair, tugging on it slightly. The blond rolls his hips downwards, grinding his ass against Donghae's crotch and moaning when the toy shifts inside of him.

Eye contact is shared for a brief moment, both them out of their minds with love and loyalty, and pupils blown out from the lust. Both of them were breathing hard. Not quite panting yet, at least not for Donghae. “You were so quiet on me earlier. Were you just looking to be punished, Hyukkie? Because I feel like you just wanted to be treated this way.” He smirks, holding onto the base and flicking the switch on the lowest vibration. “That you just wanted this.”

Hyukjae can only moan in lowly in response, pressing his forehead against Donghae's shoulder as the vibrations sends delicious sparks of pleasure through his body. Not one to sit idly in bed he begins to nip and suck at the sun kissed skin of his boyfriend, pressing a soft kiss to a patch of purple blossoming on the junction of Donghae's neck and shoulder.

“Answer me,” Donghae growls while grabbing one of Hyukjae's hands and pushing him away, laying them both flat on the bed sheets. The vibration was the only sound heard as they stare at each other. It's then Donghae takes a hold of Hyukjae's forgotten sexy lingerie and pulls against it from behind, making the tight cord of fabric push heavily against his entrance; and well, the plug.

“It's like you think I just like to hear myself talk all day. I want to hear your voice baby. Speak up, or ill make you.” There's an obvious threat into his voice as he tugs even harder, the buzzing now muffling but only intensifying inside him.

Another sudden push against the plug sends it deeper, closer to where he needs it and making Hyukjae scream out, fingers curling into fists. He looks up at Donghae, eyes wide, face flushed and lips parted to let out harsh pants and throaty groans but doesn't say a word. Keeping silent and only bucking up his hips in a silent plea.

Rolling his eyes, he keeps his hold on the back of the underwear while his other hand grabs the front of the fabric and pushes it aside, watching in amusement as that hard cock bobs right out and slaps against a milky white belly. “You never listen Hyukjae. I could punish you more with pleasure--” Donghae begins to rapidly pump his cock, giving him a little more than 30 amazingly pleasureable seconds before stopping completely again. “Or I could punish you by leaving you by yourself.”

Hyukjae's eyes widen at the words, his body tensing with the prospect of being left alone like this. "N-No, please. Don't stop. Just-" He whines softly, hips canting forward in an attempt to gain more friction against his leaking cock. "I-I'll do whatever you say, just please don't leave. I-I need you."

Of course there was no chance Donghae could actually leave his lover in such a state, much less any state. If he happened to be hungry and whining for something to eat, he'd already be halfway down the street to the closest restaurant or cafe in a heartbeat. However, this power was something he never got before. Tilting his head with a curious smirk, he tests the waters.

“You don’t need me. You have toys galore I bought just for you. You could play with yourself all night if you wanted to.”

Red tinged Hyukjae's cheeks at the thought of playing with himself as his lover watched. It was definitely something he wanted to try later but right now, he needed something else. The blond shook his head, biting down on his lip as he bowed his head, speaking softly. "But I do need you. I want you. Inside of me. Please, Hae. It's been so long..." He looked up and once against pushed his hips downwards, making sure his ass rocked against Donghae's cock, pressing enough for the other man to feel the vibrations of the plug still buzzing inside of him.

Somewhere, at some point, Donghae should have really gotten praised for his extreme self control of this whole situation. The warm raw contact of Hyukjae's entrance pressing against his lower shaft was enough to make his dick twitch hardly and involuntarily, serving in doing nothing but smacking against the soft fabric that was tucked away to the side of the cheek.

“Don’t worry baby. You'll definitely have me inside you tonight.” He leans down to brush his lips against the elder's, loving the way those plump lips made his lips stick to them from the dried, somewhat sticky pre-cum. “But I had a good thing going there, didn’t I?” The brunette retreats and settles at his feet, Hyukjae's knees on either side of him.

“Touch yourself.”

Hyukjae shivers at the words, Donghae's demand making him flush in embarrassment but he obeys; sliding his right hand down his own chest, shuddering as he brushes a nipple through the thin cloth of the lingerie. He pushes his hand lower and pauses before he gets to his cock, biting the inside of his cheek as he wraps his hand around his erection, grunting softly at how sensitive it is. He feels Donghae's eyes boring into his skin and looks away, giving a shaky "A-ahh.." when he gives himself a tentative squeeze, now slowly working his hand up and down his shaft, his entire body twitching with how sensitive he is.

So maybe this wasn’t the brightest idea the younger had. If he was already struggling with self control before, he had no idea how he was going to get through this. He could imagine pulling out that plug just shoving his cock into his lover, making him scream and curse as his brains were fucked out.

Another twitch from his dick catches his attention to the point where the pulse was strong enough for him to look down, seeing himself beading and well, dripping, again. However, there was a particularly loud moan that just put his own pleasure on the bottom of the list when he saw Hyukjae in his line of vision again.

Lost in his own pleasure, Hyukjae's hand had sped up, pausing occasionally to rub his thumb against the leaking tip, pulling a soft cry from his lips. Intent on getting as much pleasure as possible he reached back with his other hand, clumsily pushing at the base of the plug, grinding it inside of himself and making him throw his head back, loud throaty moans bouncing off the walls of Donghae's bedroom

Okay, so there was only so much control a man could have, and when something like this was presented to him like a dinner on a silver platter, he just couldn’t resist anymore. He slaps away Hyukjae's hand on his cock first, then roughly grabbed at the edges of the plug, missing a few times and accidentally scratching at the sensitive skin that only turned the older on more, before he pulls it out with a pop. Smirking a slight bit as he throws it to the side while taking in the dazed look of his lover's expression, he warns him. “I'm going in.”

Spreading his legs, he holds his dick by the base and guides it to the entrance gently before looking up for permission. Always asking, always receiving. In a split second, he slams in without even letting the other adjust.

Hands flying up to clutch at Donghae's shoulder, Hyukjae tosses his head back with a startled moan, back arching as he's filled up by Donghae's throbbing cock. Donghae was a little bigger than the plug and had him aching pleasurably, digging his heels into the bed as leverage to grind himself back down against Donghae, ignoring the slight sting of the stretch.

There's a pause in the both of them, save for Hyukjae's heavy whimpering. Donghae declares his love yet again. A smile is exchanged, then a kiss, maybe two, before Donghae begins to move his hips, all traces of self control gone at this point. He immediately pounds into him, mattress squeaking and groaning in protest as he makes his love scream with wild abandon.

Hyukjae has to reach up and grab the headboard to keep himself in place, and well grounded as Donghae relentlessly slams into him, tearing moan after cry and scream from his throat, each deep thrust expertly nudging so close to his prostate. He wound a leg around Donghae's hips, pushing back against the thrusts while the hand not grasping the headboard moves up to tangle in the younger man's hair, tugging him down for a sloppy but passionate kiss.

The kiss only lasted a minute or two, probably less before Donghae found his back cramping at the odd angle they were currently tangled in. It wasn’t often he got to top in general, but now it was seemingly taking a toll on his back while going at this speed. So instead, he pulls out, leaving Hyukjae whining quite loudly before the older man is flipped on his back and pushed up against the headboard so he was on his knees as well. Donghae litters kisses on his back, “Shit, baby. You have such a cute little ass.” He gropes each cheek with each hand, squeezing and moving the flesh about.

Hyukjae lets out a shaky moan, clutching at the headboard and pushing his ass back against those warm hands on reflex. He feels himself clenching around air and lets out another whine, knees spreading and back curling to stick his ass out even more, desperate to be filled back up. "D-Donghae, please..."

Well, he did say please. In a swift movement, he filled the older man again, however he kept his hands on those round globes of flesh. Almost obsessively, he squeezes them and rolls them around as he pumps into Hyukjae at a much more slower pace.

The slow pace was frustrating after how much he had been worked up but Hyukjae could feel the love Donghae pouring into each thrust, shifting his weight he reached back and hooked a hand around the back of his lovers neck, pulling him forward and turning his own head as to connect their lips in a messy kiss. "I love you." He mumbles into Donghae's mouth, pushing back his hips to meet Donghae's thrusts.

“I love you more.” He replies simply as he continues to rock into him, wondering when exactly Hyukjae would just lose patience. Focusing his attention to their lower parts of where they were connected, Donghae focuses his affection on that cute little butt he continued to molest. He could see exactly where his cock was plunging in, how that ring of muscle clamped down on his base and the tight wet heat making his head spin.

Hyukjae's response was cut off by a rather loud moan, fingers tangling in Donghae's hair as his head drops forward, jaw clenched as the need to come makes is entire body tremble. Without thinking, he reaches down with his other hand, leaning his chest against the headboard and wrapping his hand around his aching cock, fingers fumbling around the cock ring.

Taking mercy on his lover, Donghae 's hand leaves Hyukjae's ass in favor of helping him remove the cock ring. With a quiet little snap, it falls off and lands on the sheets with a thump. Now he smiles and kisses his neck gently as his hips begin to move faster and faster, relishing on how Hyukjae got even louder with every move he made.

With the restraint off and the pressure removed around his cock, Hyukjae found himself barreling towards his climax embarrassingly fast, letting out shouts of pleasure with every thrust. He pumps his length with a shaking hand, heat coiling tight in his abdomen. “Oh fuck- Oh god, Donghae. I'm so fucking close." He continue to stutter out breathy pleas for more and curses, hand tightening around himself as he strokes himself in time with Donghae's thrusts.

Donghae literally smacks Hyukjae hand away without a second thought, taking both hands behind his back and securing them to keep Hyukjae from bouncing away with each thrust. The younger man moans as he loses control, hips pounding into the blonde with no inclination of slowing down. He pushes him against the headboard and chuckles at the Hyukjae's cock that kept bouncing and slapping against his stomach.

 

Hyukjae cries out in a mix of pain, frustration and immense pleasure. With his arms pulled tight against his back his chest is pushed out, slamming against the headboard with thud so hard that Hyukjae knew he'd have a horizontal bruise across his ribs later. He was painfully erect, pre-cum sliding down the swollen shaft and creating a wet, sticky mess across his thighs and stomach, the roughness and humiliation was just adding to the arousal. He just needed one more nudge. "Dongh-hae -Ah!- I need to come, baby please. Please make me come."

“Shhh,” Donghae coos and stops completely, yet another loud protest follows as he roughly grabs the others hair from the back and shifts them around so Hyukjae was face flat with his ass in the air. With some assistance, he helps Hyukjae get a little more comfortable by sliding a pillow and turning his head for better air circulation. The sweet treatment lasted for only a little while. Donghae starts his pace again this time, knowing that he was close enough to where he wouldn’t be able to stop anymore.

Hyukjae could only shake and clutch at the bed sheets, releasing muffled moans against the pillow as he's plowed roughly and relentlessly from behind. The new angle has Donghae jabbing directly into his prostate, rendering the helpless blond delirious with pleasure. The skin of Donghae's thighs slap against his ass with each ruthless thrust, creating a pleasurable sting against his skin. He wanted to reach down and stroke himself but he knew his hand would only be slapped away once again. But he was so fucking close.

“You like that, don’t you?” Donghae says breathlessly, intentions showing through. “You love having a dick inside you. Fucking you. You love the humiliation, and the rush you get from being dominated.” He raises a hand and slaps the milky flesh of Hyukjae's ass, smirking at the shriek he receives. Another hand dives in for a blow and the resounding slap is almost enough to make Hyukjae cum. He could feel him clamping down.

The older lets out a dry sob, almost tearing the sheets with the grip he has on them. There is a thing stream of saliva along the corner of his mouth and down his chin from his mouth parted in constant moans, his entire body strung tight and shaking with need. "Yes, yes. Fuck me, hit me, let me come, Donghae. Please, please, please." He practically sobs, burying his face in the pillow.

Donghae feels his heart clench slightly. He couldn’t tell if it was the fact they were having hard sex, the insane amount of lust flowing through them to make them not think as straight, or maybe it was those those words he didn’t think he'd ever want to hear. So instead of slapping his ass again, he takes a hold of his cock, squeezing tighter than the cock ring for a split second before rapidly pumping the shaft into completion.

And that was the last push he needed. Head snapping back and fingers digging into the mattress with a scream of Donghae's name tearing through his throat, white blinding his vision as his climax rocks through him. He clamps down hard onto Donghae's cock as his own cum spurts come onto the bed and along the younger man's hand.

Groaning huskily, Donghae cums as well. Hot liquid shooting against the older man's prostate and continuously stimulating him through his orgasm. The mere moans and squeals Hyukjae sounded was enough to prolong Donghae's orgasm without the need to even continue thrusting. Tiredly, he pulls out and settles back, leaving Hyukjae panting in the same position still.

“You still look good even like this. Even after being fucked hard.” Donghae comments, noticing the red puffy hole clenching at nothing, and how his cum was already beginning to trail out.

Hyukjae says nothing body still trembling with the after shocks of the most intense orgasm he's probably ever had. His knees slides further apart, legs shaking, threatening to collapse under him while he attempts to hold himself up. He had no energy to turn onto his back and his cock was way to sensitive to lie down on his stomach. In his efforts his entrance clenched slightly, forcing more cum out of his ass, sliding down the backs of his thighs, pulling a shaky whine from his lips at the feeling.

Donghae yawns loudly and stretches like a cat after a nap. He felt good. “You're such a good boy, letting me do this.” He says without even letting Hyukjae know exactly what was going on back there.

Grabbing the plug that was thrown way and forgotten, he uses another hand to scoop up the thick cum that was already trailing down mid thigh. Pushing it back up, he literally shoves the liquid back into Hyukjae, not forgetting to rub around inside as well.

A startled mewl leaves his chapped lips, thighs twitching and back arching from the over-stimulation. He tries to move away, the intensity too much and whimpers when a hand on his hip stops him, the fingers mercilessly rubbing against his sensitive insides were not ceasing their actions.

Donghae continues, searching around until he finds that spot that makes the man under him jerk and scream. Squirming until literally all the sheets below them were crumpled and wrinkled against them. “Quit moving,” Donghae pouts, knowing that Hyukjae couldn’t exactly stop since these moves were quite involuntary.

Hyukjae glanced up at Donghae through wet eyelashes, the over stimulation forcing tears to his eyes. He looks like a complete mess. Face flushed and cheeks red with embarrassment, arousal and many other things. Swollen lips shiny and sticky with pre-cum and saliva. Blond hair disheveled and hanging over red rimmed eyes, glazed over from pleasure. His body writhed on the mattress, covered in marks and bruises ranging from faint pink to dark purple, contrasting beautifully against his pale skin.

Smiling upon seeing his lover's face, he keeps that same expression while shoving in the anal plug that still vibrated on it's lowest setting. Looks like they forgot to turn that off. “Oops, sorry,” Donghae flips off the switch when the whining from Hyukjae got louder and louder. Then he simply swipes an arm across the rest of the toys that littered the bed and yawned again. Flopping down with a satisfied and rather sleepy smile, he tucks his hands behind his head and looks over to Hyukjae who still seemed too tired to move.

“I think if I wake up after a nap, ill be horny enough to fuck you again.”

Staring at his lover incredulously, Hyukjae finally flops onto the bed, whining softly into it. It was going to be a very long night. "I guess I'm just lucky I don't have to do much tomorrow." He mumbles, wincing as his sensitive cock brushes against the sheets, his body giving a jerk when the plug shifts inside of his, causing his entire body to spasm slightly, a gasp leaving his lips.

“Don’t get too excited now,” Donghae rolls his eyes and cuddles close against Hyukjae despite his obvious sensitivity. “I want you to keep that in tomorrow morning and till lunch time. Depending on when we have work. If you take it out, then you're just gonna have another punishment.”

Hyukjae's jaw almost drops at the command, his face heating up at the prospect of walking around tomorrow with not only a toy up his ass but Donghae's cum still plugged inside of him. He began to stutter out protests, but was silenced a dark look Donghae throws at him and he nods.

Suddenly, that famously bright toothless smile appears on his face again and he pecks Hyukjae's cheek. “Love you. Now go to sleep. You don’t want to have dark circles in the morning right? They'll think you stayed up all night watching porn again.”

The older man just huffs, burying his face in Donghae's chest, grumbling about how people think he's the pervert when Donghae the biggest perv of them all. He mumbles a soft "I love you too.", letting his eyes flutter closed and his body finally relax.

He was so gonna take it out just for Donghae's punishment tomorrow.

\----

A/:N: Thank you for reading everyone! Remember to comment!


End file.
